This invention generally relates to a swing bolt lock. More particularly, this invention relates to a locking and unlocking mechanism for a swing bolt lock.
Doors of safes, vaults or other security enclosures include a bolt that moves from a locked to a non-locked position responsive to a lock mechanism. A swing bolt locking device includes a substantially D-shaped bolt that rotates about a pivot. The D-shaped bolt includes an abutment that contacts a slide bar. The slide bar is typically locked in a position that prevents movement of the D-shaped bolt to provide a desired locked condition. The slide bar is typically locked by a pin that is movable through an opening by a solenoid. Energizing the solenoid retracts the pin and allows movement of the slide bar that in turn allows unlocking of the D-shaped bolt.
Disadvantageously, linear movement of the locking pin can be susceptible to external shocks and vibrations that can cause undesired retraction of the locking pin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a locking device that is not susceptible to defeat by external forces.